


Sappy Saphael

by Heedytreat624



Category: Saphael - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Protective Raphael, Saphael, Saphael relationship, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heedytreat624/pseuds/Heedytreat624
Summary: Just some fluffy Saphael. Simon is still  just a fledgling and has been feeling down, when he seeks comfort from Raphael. Despite Raphael not being the most friendly of vampires Simon has been both terrified and enthralled by him since day one.





	Sappy Saphael

* * *

 Simon had been doing his best to get adjusted to life in Hotel du Mort, but he couldn’t help thinking back to his life before everything changed.

After being held up in his room for a while Simon had decided to venture out into the hotel; He came across Raphael watching TV on the couch. “Hey Raph!” he called out, sounding a bit too eager. Raphael responded with nothing more than a slight nod, his eyes never leaving the TV.

Simon frowned and proceeded to sit down beside him, strategically placing himself as to not seem too close.

Raphael looked over at Simon and saw the disappointed look on his face, ‘did I do that to Simon?’ he thought.

Simon looked over at Raphael, who was studying him with a now worried expression.

Caught off guard by the unusual amount of emotion in Raphael’s eyes, simon broke into a nervous smile.

Raphael’s expression returned to normal apart from the beginnings of a smile at the corners of his lips.

“How are you holding up fledgling?” Raphael asked, trying to make conversation.

“Things are getting better.” Simon responded, “Im….uhh...” Simon paused to think about how he could more truthfully answer Raphael’s question, suddenly his mind flooded with memories of his mortal life, the family and friends he had to leave behind. it was all too much for him, and Simons eyes began to well up with tears.

Raphael couldn’t stand to see Simon so hurt, he quickly reached for Simon, pulling him close and cradling his head in his hand as he wrapped Simon in a warm embrace.

Simon felt so safe and protected in Raphael’s arms. “R-Raph?” Simons voice still shaky, and his face still buried in Raphael.

Simon was trying to stop crying and too embarrassed to look up.

Raphael then lifted Simon slightly, in order to look him straight in the eyes, gently holding his cheek in one hand, and the other wrapped around Simons waist.

Raphael quickly lost himself in Simons eyes which were still teary and full of vulnerability.

The sight pulled tightly at Raphael’s heart, in that moment Raphael wanted nothing more than to protect his fledgling.

“Simon…I-I’m...” Raphael trailed off, for once lost for words.

He let his heart take control for the first time in decades, as he pulled Simons soft warm face to his; parting his lips and tasting Simon for the first time.

Simon instantly melted in Raphael’s arms, letting out a quiet, nervous moan. Raphael pulled away and Simon was left there, mouth open, mind blank and eyes still closed, he suddenly realized what happened and his eyes shot open with surprise.

Raphael smirked and Simon felt his face start to burn. Not knowing if he could still blush or not Simon looked down, hiding his face.

Raphael grabbed his face this time with much more intent and looked straight into Simons eyes, “There’s no hiding from me” Raphael’s voice deep and assertive.

The very statement made Simons face flush yet again and when he tried to look away this time, Raphael aggressively pulled Simon in by his face and hungrily kissed him, dragging his fangs on Simons bottom lip as he pulled away, a quiet whimper to escape Simon.

Still in complete disbelief Simon looked up at Raphael, his dark handsome face so close, his arms wrapped tightly around Simon.

In that moment Simon felt as if nothing could ever hurt him again. He sank into Raphael, laying his head on his chest, then closing his eyes.

Raphael held Simon, running his hand though Simons hair.

They laid there on the couch cuddled up comfortably watching TV as Simon fell asleep in Raphael’s arms.


End file.
